A Reunion To Remember
by protgforce141
Summary: Roach's school reunion turns from worst to laughable when Ghost gets shot. (Ghost/Roach SLASH)


"I'm sorry Ma, I don't think that I heard you right?" Gary "Roach" Sanderson chokes out on the line with his mother. "You accepted my school reunion invitation? Without asking me?"

His mother just lets out a chuckle. "You don't have to worry about getting the time off dear. It's when you have your leave so it's like killing two birds with one stone! You get to see us, and you get to see all of your old classmates!"

"Ma, I don't really want to go. It's not like I can answer 'Oh yeah, I work for a highly elite military team that faces death every time we walk off of base.' When asked what I've done after Secondary School."

Roach could practically see his mothers disappointed frown. Despite knowing full well, the rules of the Sanderson household, he'd thrown it out the window, just like he himself had several weeks before. He really did need to be more careful on missions, but it was exactly how he got the name 'Roach.'

"Gary, you're going to the reunion, and if I have to I will carry your arse to it as soon as you get off the damn plane."

"But- "Roach tries to object, but is cut off once again.

"No objections Gary. If you want to you can bring a friend, but you aren't getting out of it." In the 141, Roach was known for being stubborn, but none of his fellow soldiers knew just how stubborn his mother was.

Head hung in defeat, the soldier just muttered a "Yes Ma." Which seemed to please her greatly.

"Excellent, now don't forget your work gear. They want to know what you wear on a daily basis and remind the friend that you're bringing to do the same."

Saying a quick 'Goodbye Ma' to the female, Gary pressed the End button on the phone, dropping his head to the wooden table. The bang alerted the only other soldier in the communications room, who thankfully was just Ghost.

"Issues?" The one-word sentence master questions the younger soldier, eyebrow raised under his Balaclava. Not like Roach could see it, he was still sulking at the table.

"I have to go to this stupid reunion with all these people who hated me and probably all of the asses who bullied me everyday, so yeah," Raising his head to glare at the masked man, it was intense, "I think I have a few issues right now."

"Well," Ghost starts, trying to pick the right words to comfort his boyfriend, "Are you allowed to bring a mate?" As Roach nods, a grin stretches across his lips. "Then you don't need to worry. Any wanker tries to start something with you, then I'll beat them into a pulp."

"I don't think that such a good- "At this point, Roach was pretty much done with being cut off. A scowl crosses onto his face. Even with his Balaclava on, Roach could still see the mischievous glint in the lieutenant's eyes.

"Don't worry about it bug. Tell me the date and what to wear and we'll be ready for the damn reunion."

"I feel bloody ridiculous," Roach grumbles, strapping on his helmet that he usually feels cool in. Everyone would be wearing suits or dresses and then here are the soldiers, in full combat gear.

"Overkill?" Ghost suggests, raising an eyebrow beneath his balaclava. In return, the sergeant rolls his eyes.

"I wore this when the damn roof broke under me, yes I think it's overkill!" He snaps, gesturing to the protective gear he donned. "The uniforms will be fine, I guess."

"But the realism, bug!" When his boyfriend shoots him a glare, Simon "Ghost" Riley just lets out a cough. "At least take this." Holding out an _actual_ pistol that the two had both carried on countless missions, A grin stretches across Ghost's lips. He will make Roach enjoy the damn reunion whether he wanted to or not.

Slamming the car doors closed, the now less-armored soldiers stare at the large school in front of them, but for different reasons. Roach was glaring at it with a burning hatred, while Ghost was staring at it, thinking that tonight would be the best night of Roach's time in the building.

"Can't we go to a bar or something instead? Then come home in a few hours and say that it wasn't that great?" Roach pleads to the older soldier, before a strong hand wraps itself around his forearm, pulling him forwards.

"Hell no," Simon chuckles. The two stuck out like sore thumbs in the crowd of suits and dresses, which was almost exactly what Roach had predicted. Weaving their way amongst the throng of adults, the elder soldier stopped close to the side, by enough people that they wouldn't be anti-social, but not far enough in to startle the bug. "There," Ghost smiles at his boyfriend, satisfied with the spot.

Scanning over the crowd, the 6'2 soldier leans down to Roach, his voice quiet. "You see anyone you knew?"

Stifling a snort, Roach only glares at someone who pasts. To Ghost, it looked about as intimidating as a puppy, but to the sheltered woman, he looked like the devil himself was staring into her soul. "Hey, don't look like that, no one wants to talk to you then."

"That's the point"

As if the crowd had suddenly parted and spit out a group of men in suits, who all had sneers painted on their faces. "The two of you know that this ain't a costume party, right?" The tallest of the group mocks, obviously the leader who had just been reunited with his group of assholes for the first time in years.

"Well aware." Roach's voice is ice cold, distaste dripping from it almost as much as it does when the 141 talked about Makarov. Gary really did hate this place, if it could replace the happy go lucky Roach with the pissed off male that only came out during missions that weren't going well.

Unfortunately, the soldier couldn't just shoot a hole through the other mans skull, seeing as he's a civilian, which really didn't help his mood.

The smirk that erupted from the males' face held a sense of recognition. He knew that voice well, even more so when it would scream out in pain. "Don't tell me, Hairy Asshole?"

Clenching his hands into a fist, Roach managed to get out a "Ronnie Gastsky," as he took deep breaths. It really wouldn't look good for a 141 member to have broken a civilians' jaw at a school reunion.

Ronnie only let out a choked laugh, his stupid mind trying to piece together everything. "You look different, not as… pathetic?"

Raising an eyebrow at the suited man, Ghost positioned himself slightly in front of his boyfriend. Without his balaclava, everyone could see his exact facial expressions, however only the ones that the man would _let_ them see. "Are you bloody serious? Did you seriously just call him pathetic?"

"What's it to you, old man?"

"Oh, I'll show you what it- "Roach's hand wraps around Ghost's wrist, pulling him back slightly.

"Don't worry about it Ghost. It doesn't matter to me." The soldier mutters, and with that single sentence, the group of assholes bursts out laughing hysterically.

"Oi Gary! What'd you become after school? A bloody role-player?" One of adults shouts out, and by this point, pretty much the entire reuniting class was staring at Gary Sanderson just like they had all those years ago.

"That's why he and that dumbass are in those stupid costumes! They like to _pretend_ that they're in the military because they couldn't get in! Too stupid to pass a simple test!" Another person calls, and once again, the single sentence sends the adults in hysterics, infecting everyone in the gym.

"For fuck's sake, now I get why you- "The sentence was cut short by the booming of a rifle as the rounds lodge themselves in the roof.

A masked man stood in the doorway, shifting his glare to everyone in the tightly packed space. "For all of the years that I spent in this school, being teased viciously by all of you, you'll all suffer for it!" The man shouts, anger fueled by his own words, reminding himself exactly what he needed to do to teach every single one of them a lesson.

Everyone stood rigid as he continued to look around. "On your knees now!" He barks out, now pointing the rifle at the crowd, who was petrified. Slowly, each of the adult sunk to their knees, fear driving many of them to start sobbing.

The two soldiers also sank to their knees, Ghost leaning over to whisper in Roach's ear. "Should've worn the full stuff." Only nodding his agreement, Roach was once again silent, as he always was rendered during a situation such as this.

The masked man stalked the edges of the crowd, looking at each person with such contempt, his rifle always pointed at someone. "None of you are gonna get out of here, I'll make sure of that."

"You've still got the pistol?" Roach nods once again, never taking his eyes off of the male. "When I distract him, you do it." Another nod, and Ghost leans away, hands still in the air. Ever so slowly, the soldier raising himself up, careful not to attract his attention quite yet. It would've worked, if Ronnie and several others weren't hissing as him to get back down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The man shouts, pointing his rifle at Simon.

"C'mon mate, you don't want to do this. I can tell, you aren't a bad guy, just angry," The masked man's grip tightens on the weapon, "I know that you hate these people, but that's the past. They're just assholes who think that harming others will get rid of their problems."

As Ghost spoke, Roach's quick hand pulled out the M9 that Ghost had handed to him earlier in the night, careful to keep it more hidden than Ghost was, with his standing up gig. "Shut it!" The man roars, letting a single bullet release from the chamber, the projectile lodging itself in Ghost's thigh.

Stumbling ever so slightly, Simon presses his hands against the wound, turning his eyes over to the other soldier. "Do it, mate."

In a fluid movement, Roach leaped to his feet, and fired off two bullets each one hitting the males' kneecaps, and with a small smirk, Gary Sanderson whispered, "Tango down."

Rolling his eyes, Ghost hobbled over to Roach, slinging his arm around the formers shoulders. "You're such a drama queen."

"You got yourself shot."

Shrugging, Simon flashes his boyfriend a grin. "You shot both of his kneecaps out. Couldn't you have just done what you did with that assistant back in Rio?"

"Nope, Rojas assistant was running, this guy was standing still." Lifting his head up to stare at the gathering of shocked adults, he frowns. "Anyone here a doctor?" Several hands shot up, followed by the medics rushing to Ghost, who just waved them away.

"Other guys bleeding more, go help him for Christ's sake."

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" Ronnie's voice demands, getting off of his knees, and glaring holes in the back of the soldiers' heads. "And don't tell me it was luck, because no one shoots like that because of fucking luck."

Slowly, seeing as Ghost still is bleeding out of his leg, the pair turn to face him, a smirk on both of their faces. "Everyday, target practice for two hours with his asshole," Gesturing his head to Ghost, who looked pleased that Roach showed up his former bully, "for the last six years."

"I'm a bloody good teacher."

"That doesn't make sense. How can you do that everyday, when you have to also work? It's impossible!"

Rolling his eyes at the male, the smirk on Roach's face grows. "Just as dense as I remember. We were told to wear our work clothes. We show up in uniform, I shoot Trigger Happy over there, and Ghost gets shot, but just walks it off, I'm pretty sure that you can figure the rest out."

Leaving a shocked reunion behind, the pair swing the doors open, only to run into a group of police officers and worried medics. "Are you two the shooters?" One of them demands, his arms shaking as he points his weapon at the two soldiers.

Shaking his head, no, Ghost points back through the doors. "He's in there, bleeding out of his knees on the ground. Everyone else is fine though." Simon tries to pull Roach through and back out the car, only to once again be pulled back by the sergeant.

"Oh no, you are getting that damn injury helped, or I will call MacTavish and tell him that you tried to get yourself killed while we were on leave."

"Wanker," Ghost mutters, following Roach through and towards the medics.


End file.
